


A Study In Chemical Reactions

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: FEELINGS ARE WEIRD, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, sherlock conducts an experiment, sherlock feels things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Prompt: “My emotions seem to resemble those of someone who’s in love”(Written 5-30-2020)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Kudos: 42





	A Study In Chemical Reactions

Contrary to what some people think, I actually do know what emotions are. I can mimic them quiet flawlessly when I need to. I just don't care enough to look into my own. They are plebian and greatly stall the logical thinking process but I do understand how they work and what they look like for the majority. 

Which, brings me to my most recent deduction:

John walked out of the kitchen with two cups of tea in tow, placing one next to Sherlock who was brooding on the couch over the current lack of cases. Sherlock mumbled a "Thanks", looking up when John didn't move to go sit down in his chair. "What is it?" Sherlock asked with no real bite in his tone. "Nothin'." John replied with that soft smile that has always made Sherlock's head a little fuzzy. 

-Increased pulse rate, flushing of upper facial features- Sherlock frowns. That should not be the reaction to John smiling at him. That is not the appropriate response for the situation- stupid involuntary reactions. 

"You okay Lock?" John asks, concern making its way onto his face.

"Yes. I'm fine. No need to worry yourself." Sherlock responds, voice becoming slightly unsteady at the end when he feels John push some of the curls off his forehead. 

-Increased pulse, slight perspiration of the hands, further flushing of the upper facial features, voice alterations- 'No...that can't be right...the facts must be incorrect...'

"When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no mater how improbable, must be the truth." Mycroft's voice in the back of his mind unhelpfully supplies. 'Dammit Mycroft.' 

When he looks back up John is sitting in his chair, writing out their most recent case. A fond smile appearing on his lips when he looks up to find Sherlock all but staring at him. "How long..." Sherlock inquires. "About 10 minutes. Not as long as usual - you sure you're okay?" 

"My current reactions and emotions in correlation with you seem to resemble those of someone who is in love." 

-Silence-

Then, "Jesus Sherlock- I know you don't like conversational formalities but a little leadup would have been nice." 

Sherlock nods in acknowledgement.

"Anyways, uh...so was that a confession?"

Sherlock visibly flushes. "Yes. Apparently so."

"In that case, I love you too Lock." John says with a large grin on his face.


End file.
